Duke Uzumaki
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Menceritakan dua orang Bangsawan yang mencintai sosok yang berada di bawah kastanya, Sang Duke dan Adiknya yang mencintai Kepala Pelayan serta Ksatrianya yang setia. Warning: Lime, Ooc, Au, typo, ficlet, dan lain sebagainya
1. Duke and his Maid 1

**Duke and his Maid**

**..**

Naruto Uzumaki, seorang pemuda yang tinggal di sebuah Mansion yang jauh dari kota, dia adalah seorang Duke dari keluarga Uzumaki. Konon, dia adalah Duke termuda di kerajaan Britania, dan yang paling penting adalah, dia di incar banyak wanita bangsawan.

"Mau pergi kemana kau, Grayfia?"

Grayfia Lucifuge, kepala pelayan di Mansion Uzumaki. Dia seorang wanita berambut silver serta mempunyai tubuh Proporsional, serta wajah cantik yang mempesona. Para pria di rumah itu seolah tersihir oleh kecantikan wanita itu.

Tetapi...

"Sa-saya mau pergi ke dapur," jawabnya gugup.

Ia saat ini sedang di _kabedon _oleh majikannya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah saat wajah Naruto berada di dekatnya. Hey, siapa yang tak mau di _kabedon _oleh majikan tampanmu? Jomblo lagi.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Naruto kembali berujar, Iris birunya menatap intens wajah merah milik Grayfia, ia kemudian mencubit dagu Grayfia, mengarahkan wajah sang pelayan kepada dirinya. "Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Jadi kau tak masalah jika memanggil nama depanku."

"Ba-baiklah, Naruto." Tubuh Grayfia bergetar saat memanggil nama depan majikannya, ia sangat gugup saat berhadapan dengan majikannya itu. "Sa-saya mau pergi sebentar... Aww!" Grayfia langsung menutup mulutnya saat Naruto dengan sengaja meremas buah dadanya. "Naruto..." Cicitnya memanggil nama sang majikan.

Naruto seolah tak mendengar suara Grayfia, ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Grayfia, ia menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar dari Grayfia. "Aku suka wangim tubuhmu."

"Naruto...sama."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Grayfia." Kembali Naruto meremas salah satu buah dada Grayfia. "Kau nalal sekali ternyata." Lelaki itu mengangkat salah satu kaki Grayfia, ia menabrakkan bagian intimnya pada celana dalam Grayfia. "Libidoku naik gara-gara kau," bisik Naruto

"Ma-maafkan saya." Tubuh Grayfia seolah lemas karena di rangsang oleh Naruto, ia mencoba untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya tepat di leher Naruto. "Stop, tolong berhenti...ahh..." Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir seksi Grayfia.

"Sayangnya, aku takkan berhenti..."

"Ugh...!"

**..**

**.**

Naruto merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang berantakan. Ia saat ini duduk di sofa ruangan kerjanya dengan Grayfia yang tertidur disampingnya, Naruto tersenyum melihat kepala pelayannya itu. Dia pun mendekati perempuan itu.

Jemarinya menyingkirkan helai rambut yang menutupi wajah tidur Grayfia.

"Kau semakin cantik, Grayfia," gumamnya, ia lalu melihat beberapa bercak merah di leher Grayfia, dan tersenyum kikuk melihatnya. "Ah, aku harus meminta beberapa pleater untuk menutupinya."

"Ugh," Grayfia membuka kedua matanya. Ia bangun dari tempatnya tidur. "Naruto-sama?" Beberapa saat kemudian, ia sadar jika saat ini sedang telanjang bulat di sofa ruangan milik Naruto. "Ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto langsung mencium bibir Grayfia, dan melepasnya setelah beberapa lama menghisap bibir manis itu. "Kau adalah pelayan pribadiku, dan aku tak akan melepaskan pelayanku yang cantik ini." Naruto menyeringai sesaat, sebelum ia beranjak ke tempat kerjanya. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi, teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggumu lama."

"Ba-baiklah."

"Oh iya, sekarang jam makan siang, aku harap kau membawakan beberapa masakanmu ke ruanganku ini. Jangan lupa makananmu." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya, ia kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Grayfia menutup wajahnya, ia terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah tegas Naruto. Dia seorang kepala pelayan sekaligus kekasih Naruto. Ternyata, sang Duke sudah mempunyai kekasih.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi.**


	2. Ksatria dan Adik Duke 1

**Ksatria dan Adik Duke**

**.. **

Sirzech Gremory, dia seorang Knight yang telah mengabdi pada keluarga Uzumaki. Sosok pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan keahlian berpedangnya serta sihir yang sangat hebat, ia dikagumi oleh banyak wanita di luar sana.

Tetapi Sirzech mempunyai satu kelemahan. Bisa dibilang kelemahan Sirzech sangatlah mudah untuk ditemukan.

"Hai ksatria tampan!"

Sirzech yang sedang berjalan ke ruangan Naruto langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah seorang gadis dengan suara cemprengnya berteriak memanggil namanya. Sejenak ia menutup matanya sebentar, kemudian membalikkan badan. "Nona Naruko, ada apa anda kemari? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sirzech dengan nada lembutnya.

Naruko langsung menggandeng tangan Sirzech untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kebetulan sekali mereka berdua berada di depan kamar Naruko.

Sirzech sendiri sedikit terkejut akan kelakuan dari adik Duke Uzumaki ini. Tetapi ia memakluminya, karena gadis ini agak kekanakan.

"Nona?" Sirzech bertanya pada Naruko dengan nada heran. Ia menatap sang gadis yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, rambut pirangnya menutupi kedua mata indahnya. Gadis itu seolah sedang merenungkan sesuatu. Sirzech dibuat menghela napas, ia kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruko, dan mencium bibir tipis gadis itu.

Kedua Iris biru Naruko terbelalak lebar saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ciuman dari Knight tampan seperti Sirzech.

Tangan Sirzech yang lainnya memeluk pinggang Naruko, tubuh mereka berhimpitan dengan punggung Sirzech yang menabrak pintu kamar Naruko. Keduanya berciuman cukup lama, tangan Sirzech juga mulai berani untuk mengelus pantat sintal milik Naruko.

"Mmmhh...mmh!" Desahan tertahan Naruko terdengar oleh Sirzech, ciumannya pun beralih ke leher putih Naruko, ia memberikan beberapa bercak merah di sana. "Sirzech..." Gumam gadis itu memanggil nama Sirzech. Ia meremas rambut merah panjang Sirzech untuk menahan desahan yang ingin sekali dikeluarkannya.

"Nona, anda terlalu indah untuk dibiarkan..."

"..."

"Aku tak tahu, tapi kenapa kau begitu menggoda, nona Naruko?" Suara serak itu terdengan merdu di telinga Naruko, rona merah menyelimuti wajah cantiknya itu, membuat Sirzech tak tahan untuk segera membawa gadis itu ke atas ranjang.

"Kita lakukan sekarang, Sirzech."

Seolah ada sebuah lampu hijau, Sirzech pun menggendong Naruko dan berjalan menuju ranjang besar yang ada di tengah kamar itu.

"Baiklah, Nona."

**..**

**.**

Sirzech lupa akan tugasnya tadi, ia baru ingat setelah beberapa saat melakukan hal itu bersama Naruko, dia pun bergegas mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruko yang masih tidur dengan sebuah selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjangnya.

Tak lupa, pria itu mencium kening Naruko serta mengelus rambut pirang gadis itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan dia.

Naruko sendiri membuka matanya, ia sebenarnya sudah bangun sedari tadi karena ia merasakan pergerakan Sirzech di ranjangnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merona saat dirinya di cium tepat di dahi.

"Baka..."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi.**

**..**


	3. Duke and his Maid 2

Grayfia meletakkan gelas berisi teh itu di meja Naruto, pemuda itu kemudian menyesapnya pelan untuk merasakan nikmatnya teh buatan Grayfia.

Grayfia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, kemudian beranjak pergi dari ruangan Naruto. "Tunggu!" Langkah wanita itu terhenti saat Naruto memanggilnya. "Kemarilah!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Grayfia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada Naruto. Sementara itu, si pirang jabrik itu menarik tangan Grayfia untuk duduk di atas pahanya. Naruto tersenyum lebar saat merasakan betapa empuknya pantat milik kepala pelayan Mansion miliknya itu.

"Tuan!?"

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Naruto saat kita hanya berdua," balas Naruto, ia mengelus bongkahan seksi pantat Grayfia, membuatnya merona malu. "Temani aku sebentar, aku bosan jika di ruangan ini sendirian."

Mau tak mau, Grayfia menyanggupinya. Dia duduk di atas kedua paha Naruto dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, ia bingung mau berbuat apa saat Naruto mengecek beberapa laporan sembari menyesap teh buatannya.

"Naruto..." Panggil Grayfia dengan nada gugupnya.

"Ada apa Grayfia?"

"..."

"..." Naruto terus menatap Grayfia yang masih diam tak mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalau kau tak mau mengeluarkan suara, akan ku keluarkan suaramu!" Dalam sekejap, Naruto menarik kebawah pakaian yang menutupi dua buah payudara Grayfia.

"Na-naruto!?"

Naruto tak mendengarkan panggilan Grayfia, ia kemudian mulai menjilati ujung payudara Grayfia, tak lupa pria itu meremas lembut payudara Grayfia.

"Sto-stop!" Grayfia mendorong kepala Naruto untuk menghentikan rangsangan itu. Grayfia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia masih tak mau menatap kedua Iris biru Naruto.

"Ada apa?"

Grayfia tak menjawab, ia mengubah posisi duduknya. "Su-sudah..."

Naruto tersenyum menatap rona yang muncul di kedua pipi putih Grayfia, dengan segera, Naruto mencium bibir Grayfia, ia menekan kepala serta punggung Grayfia.

Wanita itu membalas ciuman Naruto, ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto. Lidah mereka mulai bersilat, serta menukar saliva masing-masing.

"Damn, Grayfia kau sungguh berani."

"Uhhh, anda yang memulai, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa kecil, salah satu tangannya mulai menggerayangi buah dada Grayfia. "Mari kita mulai urusan ini."

Grayfia tersenyum malu, ia kembali mencium Naruto dengan mesra.

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**


	4. Ksatria dan Adik Duke

Sirzech saat ini tengah mengawasi adik dari Duke Uzumaki yang sedang melakukan pelatihan, tatapannya sangat tajam pada gadis pirang itu, ia seolah meneliti apa ada yang salah dengan gerakan yang dikeluarkan gadis itu.

"Sudah cukup, Nona!"

Naruko menghentikan latihannya, napas gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah setelah melakukan latihan pedang.

Sirzech menghela napas saat itu juga. "Ada beberapa gerakan anda yang sedikit kacau, tetapi masih bisa tertutupi dengan gerakan lain, anda juga beberapa kali menunjukkan cela untuk musuh menyerang. Saya mungkin akan langsung menang jika bertarung melawan anda," jelas Sirzech, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan mendekati 'murid'nya itu.

Sirzech pun memberikan arahan pada Naruko, tubuh Sirzech menempel saat ia memegang kedua tangan Naruko dari belakang.

"Anda harusnya tak boleh memegang pedang seperti itu, bisa-bisa anda terkena teknik dari musuh..." Sirzech kembali menjelaskan beberapa hal yang harus diketahui saat melakukan seni berpedang.

Sementara itu, Naruko tak fokus akan arahan dari Sirzech, wajahnya sangat merona saat tubuhnya yang berkeringat menempel pada tubuh depan Sirzech. Gadis itu juga merasakan sebuah gundukan yang menyentuh belahan pantatnya.

"Anu, Sirzech."

"Ya?"

Naruko melepas pegangannya pada gagang pedang itu, ia menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang, tepat di gundukan yang menyentuh pantatnya. "Ini...menyentuh pantatku."

Sirzech terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum lalu menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Naruko. "Ada apa Nona? Anda ingin melakukannya lagi?" Bisik Sirzech membuat tubuh Naruko merinding saat mendengar bisikan itu.

"Bu-bukan itu..."

Sirzech masih tersenyum saat Naruko mengeluarkan nada gugupnya, tangannya pun melepas gagang pedang itu, keduanya merambat hingga sampai di kedua dada Naruko, Sirzech meremasnya dengan pelan, serta menggigit kecil daun telinga Adik Duke Uzumaki itu.

"Uhh, Sirzech..."

"Nona..."

Naruko menoleh ke samping, kemudian mencium bibir Sirzech, tangan miliknya merambat meremas rambut merah pemuda tersebut.

Ditengah rimbunnya pohon, keduanya bermesraan disertai dengan angin yang menerpa keduanya.

"Sirzech, aku...tak tahan..."

"Baik Nona, kita lakukan disini."

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool DxD by Ichiei Ishibumi**


End file.
